I'm Sorry, I Love Your Best Friend
by SuniaSunKyu137
Summary: KYUMIN/GS/SLIGHT HAEMIN. as always our lovely OTP Kyumin. Mind to read? Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

SUNGMIN POV

Aku membuka kelopak mataku, astaga siapa yang sengaja membuka jendela kamarku begitu lebar, sinar matahari sungguh menggangu tidurku. Ku edarkan pandangan mataku, ke seluruh penjuru kamar, seperti biasa maid sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolahku,ah.. bukan sekolah lagi, aku sudah kuliah.. ini adalah semester pertama ku duduk dibangku kuliah. Kalian kira disini akan ada cerita MOS ? Tidak.. tidak akan, kejadian itu sungguh memaluka jika diceritakan, lebih baik aku mengawali cerita ini dengan hari pertama 'masuk' kuliah. Baiklah, kembali ke kamarku. Beberapa maid menyiapkan tas sepatu, apa yang ada didalam tas pun disiapkan. Semuanya.. bahkan...

"Nona muda, ini sudah pagi. Ada baiknya jika nona pergi mandi, daripada melamun diatas ranjang?" ujar maidku dengan nada menggoa namun tersirat kesopanan didalamnya.

ah.. aku benci ini aku benci jika maidku memperlakukanku seperti ini.. well, mereka seperti teman temanku, yeah.. setidaknya masih ada teman daripada tidak. Aku menjadikan mereka temanku karena diluar sana banyak orang munafik. Sedang maidku yang baik hati ini sudah menemaniku sejak aku balita, bagaimana bisa aku tidak akrab dengannya?!. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan orangtuaku aku lebih akrab dengan para maidku. kalian benar, kedua orang tuaku adalah pebisnis yang gila kerja, entah apa yang menjadikan mereka seperti itu, aku juga tak tahu. Yang jelas aku sangat menyayangi bibi Kim (maidku). aku jadi teringat masa pertama aku menstruasi, bibi Kim lah yang mengajari ku tentang apa itu menstruasi, pubertas, dan bagaimana cara aku mengatasinya. baiklah, itu tadi latar belakangku. Sekarang akan aku perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lee SungMin, Mahasiswa semester 1 Kyunghee university jurusan managemen akuntansi, aku terlahir di keluarga besar Lee, Appa dan Eomma ku seorang pebisnis, mereka bergerak dibidang properti, satu lagi mereka jarang pulang.. mungkin hanya malam Natal saja mereka pulang. kembali tentangku, aku pendek, ah tidak.. tidakk aku tidak pendek aku hanya mungil dan imut.. tinggiku 170cm .. sayangnya itu hanya impian, tinggiku 160cm.. kali ini aku serius. Berat badanku 45kg.. aku cukul berisi, kata bibi Kim.. aku terlihat seksi dan menggemaskan. Kulitku putih namun tidak pucat.. ini sebenarnya privasi. Tapi aku mencintai kalian jadi aku akan memberi tahu kalian, aku belum pernah berciuman, astaga bahkan aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih..

SUNGMIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Mobil Sungmin berhenti dipelataran Kyunghee University.

"Nona, nanti dijemput jam berapa?" Tanya supir Sungmin, Park Ajhussi.

"Nanti aku telfon saja, ajhussi" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya sudah nona, saya pamit pulang dulu" ujar Park Ajhussi.

SUNGMIN POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju lift, aku mengedarkan pandanganku.. kenapa sepi sekali? Apa ini hari Minggu? Ini adalah hari Seni.. ya SENIN! Aku selalu mensetting alarmku. Apa aku datang terlalu pagi? Aku melempar pandanganku ke jam tangan ku.. What The...? Ini bahkan sudah pukul 9. Okelah.. aku menyerah lebih baik aku langsung saja ke kelas daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting disini.

Aku memasuki lift, benar kata orang.. saat kau memasuki lift sendirian, kau akan merasa seseorang mencekikmu. ASTAGA! Apa aku masuk universitas hantu.. mana mungkin?!.

Menunggu didalam lift sendirian terasa sangat lama, apa aku yang terlalu penakut?.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan tergesa-gesa aku melangkahkan kakiku, tapi...

"OPPA.. KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU, OPPA?!"

"SARANGHAE!"

"ASTAGA! APA KAU SEORANG DEWA YUNANI?"

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAMI MENCINTAI MU!"

suara macam apa itu, aku melihat kebawah, tepatnya di Taman universitas.. tak ada yang aneh kecuali, namja narsis dan sok tampan itu. Ternyata dia yang membuat seluruh Mahasiswa/i di univesitas ini berkumpul disana. Kalian tak tahu Cho Kyuhyun? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan nya.

Dia bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, dia tinggi, tampan (bagi yeoja yang katarak),memiliki otak yang mesum, otaknya juga diatas rata-rata, datang dari keluarga kaya raya, memiliki banyak yeojachingu, teman baik Lee Donghae. Itu saja, aku begitu muak menjelaskan tentang Dewa Yunani yang bernama Cho itu.. astaga dia sungguh narsis. Ah.. lebih baik aku ke kelas saja, kepalaku sudah terasa pusing mendengar ocehan yeoja genit diluar sana.

SUNGMIN POV END.

AUTHOR POV

pukul 1 siang, semua mahasiswa/i yang berada di Kyunghee university berhamburan keluar kelas mereka. Yupp, apalagi kalau bukan jam makan siang. Dan kantin adalah destinasi yang tepat untuk perut mereka yang lapar, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae. Mereka tidak pergi bersama, tetapi 2 orang dari 3 orang tersebut selalu bersama. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, bahkan dari mereka bayi pun mereka sudah bersahabat. Sifat Donghae yang seperti anak kecil nan polos selalu Kyuhyun manfaatkan. Mulai dari membohongi Donghae dengan pepatah kakeknya lah neneknya lah, atau siapapun asalkan tua Donghae pasti akan mempercayainya. Seperti saat ini...

"HEI! Donghae-ah, apa kau tau ini hari apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"HEI! Kyuhyun-ah, panggil aku Hyung! Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu!" Sunggut Donghae kepada Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap kurang ajar Kyuhyun.

"Hanya lerlu jawab pertanyaanku.. Donghae HYUNG" kata Kyuhyun dengan menekan kata Hyung diakhir kalimat.

"Kau! Benar-benar.. aku jadi meragukan otak jeniusmu yang dibangga banggakan para dosen itu! Tentu saja ini hari senin, pabbo!" batas kesabaran Donghae sudah menipis, untung saja Kyuhyun tampan. Kalau tidak mungkin ia akan melempar Kyuhyun kedalam aquariumnya yang besar. Biar saja Kyuhyun dimakan ikan nemonya yang tampan.

"Hyung, kata harabojie ku kalau hari senin itu bagus untuk beramal!" Kata Kyuhyun mengebu-gebu.

"Hah? Tau darimana kau? Harabojie mu kan meninggal sebelum kau dilahirkan?" Donghae sudah mulai menggunakan otak ikan nya untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Itu harabojie dari eomma.. ini perkataan Harabojie dari Appa ku, Hyung! Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Sekarang kau mau beramal baik tidak?" kyuhyun sudah tau jika Donghae akan bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan beramal baik, tapi bagaimana caranya Kyu?" Tamya Donghae dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mulailah dengan beramal baik kepadaku. tadi pagi aku lupa mengambil dompetku. Apa kau tak kasihan kepada anak tampan ini, Hyung?" Kyuhyun memasang puppy eyes yang benar benar buruk. Tapi Donghae menatapnya iba.

"Baiklah dongsaeng-ku yang tampan, kau ingin pesan makanan apa? Biar Hyung mu yang tampan ini membayar dan memesankannya untuk mu" Donghae mengatakan kata kata yang sungguh tidak penting sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku mau pesan, Bulgogi, janjangmyeon, ddobokkie, kimchi, jus jeruk, dan 1 milkshake, jangan lupakan 2 buah jeruk yang masih segar dan sudah dikupas" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Donghae tak perlu mencatat itu semua, ia hanya perlu merekam saat ia antri ia tinggal memutar rekaman Kyuhyun tadi, dengan begitu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan suara lembutnya.

"Arraseo!, Dongsaengku yang tampan, tunggu disini. Jangan kemana mana!" Ucap Donghae lalu sepersekian detik ia melesat melebur kedalam keramian.

"Kasihan sekali dia.. Kkkkk" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melupakan kekehannya yang Khas.

Donghae sedang mengantri tetapi, sebelum ia maju untuk mengambil makanan...

Brukkk.

"ah.. mianhae sunbae.. mianhaeyeo aku benar benar tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah ia tau bahwa yang ia tubruk adalah sunbaenya sendiri.

"ne, gwaenchanayeo.. bukan masalah besar" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum.

'Manis sekali' ucap Donghae dalam hati. Rupanya Donghae terpesona dengan gadis yang menubruk dan menumpahkan sup ayam di bajunya.

"ireumi mwoeyeo?" Tanya Donghae...

"Joneun...

...

..

TBC.

Mian bagian awalnya terlalu flat, Kyumin momment masih belum tercipta.. mungkin aku bakal update 1 minggu sekali.. hari minggu, tapi gak janji sih. Kalo ada waktu ya langsung update. Minta do'anya ya.. bentar lagi aku mau Uas.. oh ya aku masih SMA kelas 10. Dari Sidoarjo, sekolah di SMAN4 Sidoarjo. Iya.. kalo udah selesai uas.. nilai memuaskan.. pas liburan aku janji update setiap 4 hari sekali..

Review ya.. kalo masih mau lanjut..

Ada yang mau add line aku ?

ID: svniasnkyu

Bbm: 7C2D0D7B

Ig: svnias (follow nanti aku follback )

Twitter: sania_word

Fb: Sania Suju Elf

Itu aja sih..

Gomawo buat yang udah review.. yang cuman baca.. gpp semoga Tuhan cepat memberinya hidayah bahwa nulis itu susah.

See you next chap.

Always love our OTP #KyuMin

Oh ya aku juga mau minta maaf soal Why I choose you.. mungkin akan lanjut.. tapi mungkin juga enggak.. kalian jangan nunggu why i choose you.. ini kan ada gantinya.. jujur sih.. aku kan udah selesaiin why i choose you.. ceritanya flat... cuman banyak manisnya. Kalo ff ini awalnya ada yang flat. Insyaallah nanti ada nyeseknya.

Gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter

Brukkk.

"ah.. mianhae sunbae.. mianhaeyeo aku benar benar tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah ia tau bahwa yang ia tubruk adalah sunbaenya sendiri.

"ne, gwaenchanayeo.. bukan masalah besar" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum.

'Manis sekali' ucap Donghae dalam hati. Rupanya Donghae terpesona dengan gadis yang menubruk dan menumpahkan sup ayam di bajunya.

"ireumi mwoeyeo?" Tanya Donghae...

"Joneun..."

Chapter 2

"Joneun.. Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kepada Donghae.

"Sungmin?" Donghae mengulang kata Sungmin, sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui nama lengkap Sungmin.

"Ne.. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" ulang Sungmin, sambil tersipu saat Donghae menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Lee Donghae, Panggil saja Donghae.. umm, sepertinya Donghae oppa lebih baik" sebenarnya Donghae hanya basa-basi, ia tahu bahwa ia salah satu dari mahasiswa terpopuler di universitas ini, yah walau setelah Kyuhyun. Dan Donghae yakin bahwa Sungmin mengenalnya.

"Ne Sunbae~… Ah.. joseunghamnida maksud saya... Donghae sun~.. Donghae oppa" kata Sungmin sambil tergagap.

"Tak masalah, lain kali jika kau memanggilku sunbae.. aku akan menghukum mu! Kkkk.." canda Donghae, tentu saja ia tidak serius. Bagaimana mungkin ia menghukum gadis semanis Sungmin.

"Oh.. ne, kita gunakan banmal saja, banmal akan lebih mengakrabkan kita"

"Tapi.. oppa"

"Sttt.. Lee Donghae tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Donghae final, sebenarnya itu bukan gaya bahasanya.. itu adalah gaya bahasa Kyuhyun, Donghae kira bersikap menyerupai Kyuhyun sangatlah keren.

"Baiklah" lagi-lagi Sungmin tersipu malu.

"Aigoo.. manis sekali" puji Donghae sambil mencubit pipi gembil nan merona milik Sungmin.

"Ah.. Sebaiknya kita pesan makanan sebelum makanannya habis, satu lagi.. aku yang akan mentraktir" kata Donghae begitu cepat dan saat Sungmin ingin menolak...

"Kau.. tunggu disana, aku yang akan mengantri" ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk bangku kosong kantin didekat tempat ia memesan makanan.

Sungmin yang malang, ia tak bisa menolak. Sungmin hanya duduk menunggu Donghae sambil menatap pria itu, sebaliknya Donghae juga tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sungmin, sambil sesekali tersenyum saat mereka bertatapan.

"Donghae oppa, kenapa pesanannya banyak sekali? Bukankah hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Sungmin was-was, siapa tahu Donghae membawa kekasihnya.

"Ada temanku disana, dia malas mengantri untuk memesan makanan" ujar Donghae dengan wajah malasnya.

'Teman? Jangan bilang dia Cho Kyuhyun si Namja Arogan?! Astaga ! Jangankan makan bersama, melihat tingkahnya saja perutku mulas' batin Sungmin, tanpa Sungmin sadari ia sudah sampai di bangku kantin yang Donghae tuju. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyuhyun disana dengan santainya memainkan Psp kesayangannya, oh.. jangan lupakan wajah angkuhnya.

"HYUNG! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau pingsan?! Aigoo.. perutku sudah lapar, cepat berikan pesananku" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, hingga ia tak sadar ada Sungmin di samping Donghae.

"Mianhae Kyu, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan. Jadi aku sedikit lama" kata Donghae tanpa membalas perkataan kasar Kyuhyun tadi. Donghae sadar jika ia membalas dengan kata kata kasar juga, maka mereka tak akan pernah mempunyai waktu untuk makan.

Kyuhyun mengambil pesanannya dari nampan yang Donghae bawa, nampannya cukup besar karena bisa memuat banyak makanan dan minuman disana. Kyuhyun tak tertarik dengan makanan siapa saja itu, mungkin Donghae kelaparan jadi ia membeli banyak makanan. Tetapi Kyuhyun salah, ia baru tersadar saat Donghae..

"Duduklah Min, ini Kyuhyun temanku. Kau pasti sudah tahu dia" ujar Donghae malas-malasan sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Ah.. ne, Annyeonghaseo.. Sungmin imnida, Lee Sungmin" ujar Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. ia malas sekali melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

'Manis sekali, tunggu.. dari mana ikan ini mendapatkan yeoja manis pemalu seperti ini.. biasanya ia suka yang agresif' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin intens.

"Kyu! Kau bilang tadi sudah lapar! Kenapa sekarang kau tidak memakan makananmu" ujar Donghae, yang sebenarnya tidak rela Sungmin ditatap lekat lekat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Donghae hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu memakan makannya.

'Aku ingin memilikinya, tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya' batin Kyuhyun.

TBC

Ch 3.

"Lebih baik kau minta ke halmoniemu saja, lagi pula kan kau seorang putra mahkota. pihaknya mungkin menolak jika perjodohan bisnis. Jika kerajaan.. keluarga siapa yang menolak? "

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan ke istana minggu depan. Eomma yakin jika ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja, eomma berteman dengan eommanya"

"Baiklah, kalau ini tidak berhasil aku tidak akan menikah"

"Yak!..." Tut tut..

.

.

"Yang mulia ibu suri, putra mahkota memasuki ruangan"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma.. aku tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan?!"

"Lee Sungmin, kau terpilih sebagai istri putra mahkota, ini kesempatan emas! Dan kau tidak bisa menolak!"

.

.

Mianhae readers-deul, udah telat update, update dikit pula.. sebenarnya minggu kemarin mau update tapi punya feeling minggu ini aja kali aja ada ide yang lebih bagus, ini masih jelek sih jauh dari kata bagus tapi yang kemarin lebih jelek.

Kkkk..

Readers-deul, do'a kan ya.. seminggu uas aku jujur 100%, tanpa nyontek teman/ internet.. do'akan iman ku kuat.

Gomawo udah mau review ch 1.. review lagi boleh?


End file.
